Assédio
by Danimon86
Summary: [Gazette]Ruki prende a respiração ao sentir o loiro se encostando mais uma vez contra si. Estava convencido de que não era paranóia coisa nenhuma. O rapaz o estava assediando! lemon


Ruki olha mais uma vez para o ponto de ônibus vazio.

"È pelo visto perdi meu ônibus". Pensou o rapaz, conformado se sentando no banco do terminal à espera do próximo coletivo.

Ruki estudava arquitetura, numa universidade renomada de sua cidade. E era todo dia a mesma rotina: Na parte da manhã e tarde trabalhava e durante à noite estudava. Todos os dias eram assim, mas aquele dia em especial estava determinado a se tornar diferente...

Finalmente o ônibus chega, e o rapaz entra rapidamente. Ruki se assusta um pouco com a lotação do coletivo.

"È nisso que da, perder o ônibus" Pensa desgostoso, enquanto paga o cobrador e se espreme por entre as pessoas, a fim de tentar se ajeitar em algum lugar.

Acaba conseguindo espaço mais no final do veículo, apóia sua mochila nos pés e se segura com as duas mãos nos bancos do ônibus.

O ônibus então retoma a viajem, e Ruki solta um suspiro cansado. Odiava ficar em pé no ônibus e por esse motivo estava odiando ter perdido o ônibus que sempre pegava.

De repente o ônibus da um solavanco, e sente alguém o prensar contra os assentos do ônibus. Ouve alguém murmurar um "Desculpe".

Ruki olha para trás, era um rapaz loiro e um pouco mais alto que ele.

-Não foi nada. - responde Ruki, voltando a olhar pela janela.

Passa algum tempo, e Ruki pensava se ia demorar muito até chegar ao próximo terminal, que era seu destino. Mas como nunca havia pegado aquela linha, não tinha a menor idéia.

Então sente mais uma vez o mesmo rapaz o prensando novamente, e desta vez não houve nenhum solavanco... Porém dessa vez foi mais rápido, o rapaz loiro roçou rapidamente seu baixo ventre em Ruki, se afastando logo em seguida.

O garoto mais baixo se sente alarmado... Pensava que só podia ter sido impressão sua.

Mas Ruki não ouviu nenhum pedido de desculpas da parte do loiro.

Ruki vira o rosto apenas para lado e com o canto do olho observa o loiro. Ele estava olhando para o outro lado, parecia não estar fazendo nada de mais...

"Vai ver foi só impressão minha mesmo" tentava se convencer Ruki.

Ruki volta a olhar para a janela do coletivo, e com uma careta vê que começava a chover. E se lembrou que deixou seu guarda-chuva na casa de Uruha, seu colega de faculdade. Realmente era o seu dia de sorte.

Ruki prende a respiração ao sentir mais uma vez o loiro se encostando mais uma vez contra si. Estava convencido de que não era paranóia coisa nenhuma. O rapaz o estava assediando!

O rapaz mais alto, discretamente se esfrega contra Ruki. O garoto não sabia o que fazer... Talvez afastar-se? Como? O ônibus estava lotado! Gritar?! Não, não era o seu feitio fazer escândalos.

Ruki prende a respiração ao notar o quanto o rapaz estava excitado, quando ele se empurra com mais força contra as nádegas de Ruki.

"Quem sabe se eu colocar a mochila nas costas?" Pensa o garoto. Mas percebeu que seria impossível fazer isso, ainda mais tendo que agachar se expondo mais ainda para o rapaz.

O ônibus então dá mais um solavanco parando na sinaleira. O rapaz aproveitando a freiada, se esfrega com mais força em Ruki, e dá um suspiro discreto nos ouvidos do rapaz menor, deixando-o totalmente vermelho.

"Melhor não fazer nada, daqui a pouco ele desce" pensa Ruki " E além do mais, não é tão ruim"

O próprio Ruki arregala os olhos com seus pensamentos. Não, não podia estar gostando daquilo.

O sinal fica verde e o ônibus segue com sua viagem, dando uma arrancada brusca fazendo Ruki quase cair. Sim, quase cair, porque o loiro que o estava abusando o segurou pela cintura e ainda disse num tom cínico:

- Cuidado!

Ruki não responde nada, nem mesmo agradece.

Após algum tempo, vendo pela janela notou o lugar familiar. Significava que já estava chegando ao seu destino finalmente.

Mas para seu desespero o rapaz começa a roçar sua ereção com mais insistência contra seu traseiro. Ruki começa a respirar mais pesado, e olha para os lados, vendo se alguém nota o que o loiro estava fazendo com ele.

Todos absortos em seus próprios pensamentos ou conversando. Olha para cima pedindo autocontrole, pois sua ereção estava começando a aparecer. Mas dava graças pelo casaco comprido que usava, impedindo que alguém tivesse a visão de sua excitação.

Finalmente o ônibus chega ao terminal. Ruki espera pacientemente as pessoas descerem, até chegar sua vez.

Ao se ver livre daquele mundaréu de gente, o garoto se põe a caminhar sem olhar para trás. Vai rápido até o banheiro do terminal, tinha que se livrar da ereção que conseguiu por culpa daquele loiro.

Entrando no banheiro, vê ele totalmente vazio. Nada mais normal para à meia noite.

Estava preste a entrar em um dos boxes do banheiro, quando sente alguém o segurar pelo braço e o empurrar contra a parede.

- Veio se aliviar baixinho?

Ruki estava sem ar, era o rapaz loiro.

- Q-quem é você? – Pergunta Ruki tentando se livrar do rapaz que o prensava.

- Eu sou o cara, que vai te dar o alivio de que precisa. – E dada a resposta, o rapaz acaricia a ereção de Ruki por cima das calças.

Ruki não se agüentando mais acaba gemendo. Os toques do outro homem, não eram de nenhuma maneira delicados, mas também não chegavam a ser violentos.

Sente o loiro mordendo e lambendo seu pescoço, enquanto continuava a masturbá-lo, porém desta vez com sua mão dentro das calças de Ruki.

O rapaz segue com seus beijos em Ruki, levantando a camiseta deste e lambendo e mordendo cada um de seus mamilos, fazendo Ruki tentar se apoiar na parede arfando.

O loiro então para de repente de estimular Ruki, fazendo o pequeno abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo.

O rapaz mais alto estava desafivelando seu cinto, e com um sorriso sacana fala:

- Me chupa.

Ruki sem pensar duas vezes, vendo a ereção, se ajoelha pondo-se a chupar o rapaz com destreza. Afinal Ruki não era nenhum santo.

- Oh, você é bom nisso – Comenta rouco o rapaz, apoiando uma de suas mão na cabeça de Ruki.

O baixinho se sente lisonjeado e dá uma chupada mais forte no membro do loiro o fazendo dar quase um grito de tanto tesão. Sente o loiro se contrair, prestes a gozar. Porém, isso não acontece, pois ele afasta a boca de Ruki com rapidez.

- Não vamos terminar isso tão rápido... – Fala o loiro.

Ruki com os olhos nublados de prazer se levanta, ficando de frente para o outro homem, que o puxa com força para dentro de um dos boxes do banheiro.

Ele retira calça e boxers de Ruki rapidamente. E se sentando na tampa do vaso, completamente excitado murmura para Ruki:

- Senta aqui.

Ruki respirando forte, procura sua carteira no bolso da calça jogada no chão.

- O que está fazendo cara?!

- Camisinha... – explica o rapaz achando a carteira e retirando o preservativo de dentro dela.

- Oh, encontrei um cara prevenido – fala o rapaz, enquanto Ruki abria o pacote e colocava o preservativo no loiro.

Ruki não falava nada. Não queria pensar na loucura que estava fazendo agora, só sabia que estava excitado e precisava de um alivio.

Colocado o preservativo, Ruki se apoiando nos ombros fortes do rapaz começa a descer devagar sobre o membro quente e duro do loiro.

- Hum... Isso... Assim... – Geme Ruki ao se sentir completamente preenchido.

O rapaz mais baixo então abre os olhos, e vê o rosto do homem que o provocava. Tinha que admitir: Era lindo, com aquele cabelo loiro, o rosto corado e a boca carnuda entre aberta, pedindo um beijo.

Ruki não resiste aos lábios dele e o beija, um beijo quente cheio de línguas, chupadas e lambidas. Podia parecer idiotice de sua parte, mas sente como se o conhecesse à séculos.

Ruki sentindo seu orgasmo chegar intensifica os movimentos dentro de si, sendo ajudado pelas mãos fortes do outro homem em sua cintura.

Uma de suas mãos larga o ombro do rapaz e vai até o próprio membro, iniciando movimentos em sincronia com as estocadas que levava. E numa última estocada, particularmente mais forte, Ruki solta todo o seu prazer, se contraindo todo, levando o loiro consigo num gemido.

Ambos ficam quietos por um tempo, recuperando o fôlego. Ruki então se levanta devagar, fazendo uma careta de dor. O rapaz retira o preservativo jogando no lixo ao seu lado, levantando-se e fechando sua calça e afivelando seu cinto, enquanto observava Ruki fazer o mesmo.

Ruki evitava olhar para o outro homem, apenas abriu a porta do boxe e foi em direção a pia para lavar as mãos sujas com a evidência de seu prazer. Estava enxugando as mãos quando vê o rapaz já na porta de saída do banheiro.

- Ei, posso saber ao menos seu nome? – Pergunta Ruki.

O rapaz o observa da porta, parecia estar avaliando a pergunta, e com um sorriso de lado responde:

- Reita.

E com um último aceno ele vai embora.

Fim


End file.
